DIGIMON FRONTIER Destiny in the Twilight
by Deanie25
Summary: Kouichi disappears into the darkness of night with a strange lady. Can kouji and the other's uncover mystery and realize there Destiny in the Twilight. review please


DIGIMON FRONTIER

Destiny in the Twilight

Rated pg13 (May contain violence)

The warm breeze of a summer's night was blowing as the skies were clear and you could see the stars light up the sky. It was a beautiful night under the twilight moon. As the calm and gentleness of the night is interrupted by the loud shouting of an argument in the shadows of a dark ally behind a multi storey building. You can see the look of anger and sadness on the two of their faces. As they each stare into each other eyes as one yells out in anger,

"Grow up and stop being so selfish! Other people have there problems. Cant you see what you're doing to every one?"

Then fallowed with a slap across the face. A look of shock on the face as the person places their hand across their face, in a look of disbelieve. A tear began to run down the cheek as the other person stopped in shock of what they had just done. Reaching their arm over and placing their hand on other persons shoulder. Then the other person takes their hand off their burning face and fiercely knocking the others arm away. Then with a look of complete sadness upon their face, the person turned away, running off into the darkness of the night. Kouji was just standing there in disbelieve he shout's, "I didn't mean it I just wanted you to know we care about you! Kouichi!"

Kouji then began to follow after Kouichi into the darkness. All of a sudden he felt a chill blow, as the warm breeze changed into a chilly one. And it just seemed to be getting colder as Kouji runs into the night. A cold shiver is sent down Kouji's spine and a dark chill pasted though his body. He stops and he feels like evil it self has just brushed though body. He feels an evil aura lurking in the air. Then suddenly a flash of light as Kouji is blinded for a moment. When he opens his eyes he sees Kouichi standing there with a strange woman. The woman had a pail complexion, a long black dress with purple sleeves coming down over the dress and what seemed to be wings coming out of her back.

Kouji starts to make his way over when he begins to shake. As it looks like this strange lady is tearing a hole into the very air. The strange woman and Kouichi make their way into the darkness. Then in another blinding light Kouichi is gone with out a trace. When Kouji comes to, he looks around for Kouichi. As he brakes down onto his knees and in a blood curling scream he shouts out,

"KOUICHI!"

(Earlier that morning) I had a woken from a deep sleep gasping for air I felt like I have running for miles. Every breath I took was in pain like glass shattering in my lungs. A cold sweat ran down my face and on to my chest. As I have had that nightmare again I find I am having that dream more and more. Every time I close my eyes to sleep I am haunted by a dark shadow.

It seems to become clear every time I dream as I can. Make out a lady face in the shadow her blank stare. But her eyes still haunt me her blood red eyes cutting though the dark. Burning a hold into my very soul. Her cold dark stare sends a chill down my spine. I had to run run fast I can hear her calling me calling out my name.

"Kouichi Come to me Kouichi I am waiting for you"

Every step I took was like running bear foot though a burning fire. Run faster I must run faster I said to my self. Dragging my feet as I could barely move them. My chest felt heavy I could hardly a breath like the air was being sucked from my lungs. I turned my head to look over my shoulder the dark shadow. Was chasing me I could see the red eyes racing though the darkness.

My legs gave way and I collapsed to the hard ground below. My body I slid across scrapping along the hard cement. Below me my arms were crushed underneath me my legs were scrapping against the cold hard cement. I lied there like a broken puppet I could feel. Her cold dark stare lurking above my body. I looked up right into her dark red eyes as she said

"Come with me Kouichi you belong with me"

Before I awake from this nightmare.

Disclaimer

(c) Digimon is owned by the people who made it I do not own any thing in the story. But I did make the story so don't rip and clam as your own. All ideas for this story are mine. I make no profit for writing this story.


End file.
